


Video Shoot

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex wakes up the morning of the shoot for Damned not feeling right, but tries to get through the day anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Video Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Alex, wake up, we have to leave in, like, twenty minutes for the Damned video shoot. Why the hell are you still asleep?” Jack asked, turning on the lamp on the hotel nightstand as he shook Alex awake.  
“It’s too early, don’t make me get up,” Alex whined, putting a pillow over his head to block out the light.  
“I have coffee to help you wake up. Come on, dude, you have to get up and shower so we can leave on time. If I can get up on schedule, you definitely can,”   
After taking a deep breath, Alex rolled over and took the pillow off of his head, so he could see Jack. He slowly sat up, noticing how out of it he felt.  
“You look exhausted, how late were you up last night?” Jack asked.  
“I went to sleep before you. I don’t know why I’m so tired, but I’ll be okay. I’ll have the coffee after I get ready,”   
Alex got out of bed, and grabbed the clothes he’d set out the night before, heading into the bathroom. As he got ready, he started to notice how dizzy he felt, but he figured that he was just disoriented from being so tired.   
Once he was finally ready, he went back out to the main room, with four minutes to spare.  
“I thought you were going to be late, that’s what I would’ve done. Anyway, here’s your coffee,” Jack said, handing Alex the iced coffee he’d gotten him earlier.  
“Thanks, I’ll drink it in the car. I guess we should get going,” Alex pointed out, grabbing his phone and wallet.  
“God idea, Rian and Zack are already in the lobby, and they said the car to take us to set is here,”   
The two of them made their way over to the elevator, and silently rode down to the first floor. After meeting up with Rian and Zack, they went outside, and over to the car.   
On the ride over, Alex noticed that he felt a bit nauseous, so he decided against drinking his coffee, at least for now. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but he knew they only time they had to shoot this video was today, so he’d just have to deal with whatever was going on.   
Once they got to the set, they were rushed into hair and makeup. When Alex sat in the makeup chair, he started to shiver, which Jack noticed when he looked over at his friend.  
“Dude, are you shivering?”  
“I’m a bit chilly, but I think that’s just because the vent is right above me. I’m okay, don’t worry,” Alex assured, smiling at his friend.   
Still feeling a bit sick to his stomach, Alex never drank his coffee, which left him feeling sluggish and tired. He wasn’t sure why he felt so bad, but he hoped that it would go away, so the shoot could be productive, and so he could make something that he was genuinely proud of.   
Once everyone was ready, they went out to the soundstage where their sets were and met up with their director.  
“Good morning, boys, today is going to be great! I think we’ll be here until six or seven tonight. That probably sounds brutal, since it’s such long hours, but I think you’ll find the end product to be very worth it. Are you guys okay with getting the performance shots first? We’ll play the track while you guys play on the elevated platforms. Maybe we’ll run through it a few times, so we have plenty of clips to choose from in the editing process,” the director explained.  
“That sounds great!” Rian exclaimed, looking very excited.  
“Great, well, go get your instruments, and we’ll shoot this thing!”   
The four of them got their instruments from their techs, then went over to their places on the platforms. Alex looked out to where the cameras and crew were and was hit with another dizzy spell. He used his microphone stand to stabilize himself as he shut his eyes, waiting for it to pass.  
“Hey, are you okay over there, Alex?” Zack asked, noticing how worn out Alex looked.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m still waking up some. I’m okay, don’t worry,”   
“Alright, let’s do the first take of the playthrough. Just play like you would onstage, a crowd will be added in with the green screen, so try to make it look real. Action!” the director exclaimed, as the song started blaring from the speakers.   
The four of them did as they were told and pretended to play through the song. Alex’s microphone wasn’t on, but he still sang along, wanting to make everything look more realistic. In doing this, he realized that he felt very short of breath, which freaked him out, but he did his best to ignore it so they could get through the rest of the take.   
Once they were done, they ran through it a few more times, just to get some extra footage. Alex did his best to seem into it, throwing in some claps and other movements, but he still felt unexplainably bad. After their fourth run through, their director stopped them.  
“Okay, that was great, guys! Jack, Rian, and Zack, I want you to go back to the dressing rooms and change for the next scene, and Alex, you’re staying out here. You’re going to stand in front of the chairs in the talk show set and sing the song so the clips can be a bit more interesting. We’ll go through it a couple of times, then you can change for the next scenes,” the director explained.   
The four of them handed off their instruments, and Alex went over to the other set.   
“Okay, stand right in the middle of the chairs for me,”  
“Is this good?” Alex asked, trying to stand right in the center.  
“That’s perfect. Ready, action!”   
The song started to play, and Alex started to sing along, and did his best to look into it as he gestured and danced around. The lights were flashing the entire time, which made Alex’s dizziness worse.   
He knew that this was the tamest part of the video, which worried him for the rest of the day. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold himself together until they wrapped.  
\----------------  
“Okay, we’re going to shoot the big fight scene at the end! We still have a bit more to shoot after it, but I want to go ahead and do this scene, so you’re not super tired, because the energy has to be high! Alex, sit with our host, she’ll say her lines, then everyone will come onto the set, and just have at it,” the director explained.   
They were in their eighth hour of the day, and Alex had continued to feel worse as the day went on. He tried to act like he was fine, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take, and he was worried about the scene they were about to shot. He felt very dizzy and exhausted, and his chest felt tight. At this point, he knew that he just had to hope for the best, and the sooner that this was shot, the sooner they’d all be done.  
“Let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed, forcing a smile.  
“Places everyone, and action!”   
The TV host said her lines as Alex reacted to them in character, then everybody started to walk onto the set. Alex hugged the actress playing his teacher, then shielded her as the fight started to break out. After fending people off for a bit, Jack came over to him, holding the plant that had been next to the host, and lightly hit Alex with it.   
Alex was supposed to act like it hurt quite a bit and fall down, but he was so dizzy that him falling down was real. Even though Jack had barely hit him, Alex’s head really hurt, and he stayed on the ground, as everyone continued to fight. Jack was confused as to why Alex wasn’t getting up, but he knew that he had to stay in character, so he did his best to conceal his confusion and concern.   
Eventually, the director caught on to this, and knew that something wasn’t right.  
“Hey, can we cut? Alex, are you okay?”   
The director waved his arms to get the cameras and music to stop, then walked onto the set. Alex was still on the ground and was looking down with his eyes shut as his head rested on one of his arms.  
“Alex, are you hurt?” the director asked, kneeling down to Alex.  
“I’m okay, sorry,” Alex forcefully replied, still holding his head and not looking up.  
“Let’s put him on the chair,” the director suggested. Jack, Rian, and Zack rushed over to Alex, and helped him off of the ground, and into the chair.  
“I didn’t think I hit you that hard, I’m really sorry, man,” Jack said, sounding guilty.  
“No, this isn’t your fault, Jack,” Alex said, squinting as he finally looked up at everyone.  
“What’s wrong then?” Rian asked.  
“I don’t know, I woke up feeling exhausted and dizzy, and I’ve been cold and short of breath all day,”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jack continued.  
“Because, we only have today to shoot this video, and I didn’t want to be the reason we didn’t get it done. I don’t know if I’m getting sick, or what’s going on, but getting lightly hit with that plant really fucked me up,” Alex explained.  
“Wait, I think I know what’s wrong! Alex, have you been taking your iron lately?” Jack asked, as Alex’s eyes went wide.  
“Shit, no I haven’t. I don’t even think I have them with me,” Alex admitted.  
“We’re going on tour from here, and you were stupid enough to not bring them with you?” Zack asked, sounding surprised.  
“Hey, be nice, I don’t feel good,” Alex whined.  
“What do you guys want to do about the rest of the video?” the director asked.  
“Today is the only day we have to get it done, so I guess we should continue shooting it,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, there’s no way you can shoot the rest of the video like this,” Rian pointed out.  
“I just need some iron, and maybe something to eat, to reduce the weakness, and I’ll be okay for the rest of the day,”  
“Zack and I can go to a grocery store and pick up some stuff for you, do you want to rest up in the dressing room for now? We’ll go fast, assuming that’s okay with you,” Rian suggested, looking at the director.  
“That’s fine, I don’t want Alex to push himself too much. Why don’t we continue in an hour?” the director offered.  
“That’s fine. I’m really sorry to hold everyone up,” Alex stated, looking at his band and best friend.  
“It’s okay, man, health comes first,” Zack assured.  
“I’ll help you to the dressing room,” Jack said, helping Alex up, and to their dressing room. The two of them sat on the couch, and Jack turned on the TV.  
“Do you have anything you want to watch?”   
“Nah, you can pick,” Alex replied, closing his eyes.  
“I really should’ve known that something was up with you this morning, I’m sorry for not realizing,” Jack stated, putting on South Park.  
“This isn’t your fault, I should’ve told you I wasn’t feeling great, maybe we could’ve figured out what was wrong before we even got here. I’ll be okay, though, don’t worry,” Alex assured.  
“I know, you always are. Just focus on resting for now,” Jack suggested.   
About thirty minutes later, Rian and Zack came back with exactly what Alex needed, helping him to be ready to try again soon after. They got through the rest of their shoot, feeling proud of the work they’d done, and happy to be best friends and bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here!! As I've said before, I love taking your all's requests, so please send them in if you have them! Thank you for reading, and another fic should be up super soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
